When The Wind Turns
by ShyreShace
Summary: Recovering from Sasuke's Defection from Konoha, Naruto has begun taking missions again, and his friend the Kyuubi is all for it. But there's more to this fox that meets the eye. And why is Hinata suddenly so assertive? Ah, you miss so much in two years...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto, or any of the characters associated with it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and his co-workers.

The Wind Turns

Chapter 1

A Naruto Fanfiction by Shace Trayce/DamielFO.

This story takes place 2 years after Naruto was defeated by Sasuke in Valley of The End.

…:

Naruto sighed as he got rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. In the two years that passed, the village's main concern was that the savior of the Uchiha Clan was gone. And most blamed Naruto. Truth be told, Naruto almost wasn't even sure if they were wrong about him. But his friends let him know otherwise.

"It's that baka Orochimaru's fault. He's the one who went all voodoo on Sasuke's brain. Don't kick yourself about it. He'll come to his senses.", Was what they said whenever he started to feel guilty. And the most helpful had been Hinata. She has brought him his food, when he had been too depressed to go outside and buy some, and she was always one to listen to what he had to say. Naruto hadn't really wanted to bother her that much at first, but she had grown on him, and he looked forward to talking to her now.

Naruto took a shower and brushed his teeth. Today was a rather happy day for him, because he was allowed to go on missions again. It had been his mood that had almost cost his Jonin team their lives. Almost. They recommended that he stopped taking missions until he felt better. It was good advice too, because Tsunade was going to consider replacing him with a more capable ninja, however much he reminded her of family. Naruto understood her thought, and he could cope with any decision made on his part. But he was feeling a lot better, so they let him back into the group.

'_**Looks like you've finally stopped beating yourself up, Kit.'**_

Naruto smiled. It had been 3 years ago that he realized that he had a demon of destruction sealed inside his body, by the 4th Hokage. It was incredibly scary to know that something that that was in him at first, but over the years he came to like it's company. It even gave good advice once in a while, and it had saved his butt more than once.

"_**HEY! AM I TALKING TO MYSELF IN HERE!?"**_

'_Hey Kyuubi.'_

"_**So, I see that you're back in the mission's department."**_

"_Yeah."_

Naruto walked out the door and waved to the neighbor at the balcony, which was just opposite to his apartment. He smiled when he waved back. So much had changed in so little time.

"_**Kit, I have some news for you."**_

'_What? You finally get some way to get out of my head? Oh. Guess not.'_

'_**Kit, I'm serious…'**_

'_Yeah, yeah. What's so important that you've gone all Itachi on me?'_

'_**I need you to find my father."**_

Naruto froze. Not once in his entire life, did he ever think that the Kyuubi had a FATHER, or any family for that matter. Infact, he never really took the time to wonder about the origins of the beast inside him.

'_Your FATHER!?'_

"_**Yes, I know it seems like a bit of a burden to ask so much of you right when you're out of your slump, Kit. But I haven't seen him in centuries…"**_

Naruto could picture a massive malevolent beast of carnage standing in front of him already.

'_Kyuubi, you've helped me in the past. But two things: 1, YOUR FATHER!? And 2, I restart my missions today!' _

'_**Just think about it, Kit. I've given you my energy… so technically, don't you owe me?'**_

Naruto sighed. Sadly, it was true. The Kyuubi was one to help Naruto in battles that would be devastating without it. He had begun to let the Kyuubi's power roam more freely around his body, being reassured by Jiraiya that the seal would hold, and the Kyuubi's lifespan is attached to his.

'_Alright, I'll help you find your Father. BUT! You have to give me a week on my missions first.'_

'_**Deal, Kit.'**_

…:

Hinata trudged through the Hyuuga compound as she sighed again. Her father had gotten mad at her again. She found her drawings of foxes that her father had taken away. Her father did not hate foxes, but he knew what it reminded Hinata of. He personally did not hate Naruto, but he was afraid of the beast inside him. They all were.

"Father shouldn't judge me by what I draw!" she yelled, in frustration. But he was right. Foxes did remind her of Naruto-kun.

Hinata heard grunts of effort coming from the Dojo. It wasn't uncommon to hear it, but she checked anyway, but curiosity was a specialty of hers. She glanced in between the metal ridges that held the Dojo door in place, and stared.

Neji was training against Rock Lee. They two had been comrades since two years ago, one always rivaling the other. Rock Lee, having no ninjutsu or genjutsu, was highly skilled in the taijutsu department. Neji originally thought that he was born with the ultimate talent, but he realized that he could train his talent to become stronger than even he thought it could be.

"Hah!"

A deafening crash came from the center of the Dojo, and Rock Lee skidded to the wall. Neji breathed in and smiled.

"Good move, but it's got 2 weaknesses you didn't account for. The speed of when you were dropping, and how you would retaliate after a rebound attack." stated Neji. Lee smiled and said, "You could tell that in the midst of battle?"

"Well, I have been taking some time off with Shikamaru and Choji lately."

Hinata smiled at the newly found friendship in those two. They could always get along so easily. Unlike Hiashi and Naruto-kun.

'_Too bad__ training couldn't solve that problem…'_

"Miss Hyuuga?"

Hinata's face shot up to see an ANBU members mask. She shot back and her face showed a look of extreme surprise.

"Tsunade-sama would like to see you in relations to a mission." said the masked Jonin. Hinata's look changed to that of puzzlement.

"T-Tsunade-san wants to see me!?" she said, with a squeak in her voice. She had not spoken to the Hokage since… well, she had never even directly spoken to the Hokage!

"Yes, you need to meet with her right away."

Hinata nodded and was hoisted up by the hilt of the ANBU's sword. She was about to object to it, but he had already began to body flicker to the Hokage's office.

(A/N: And thus ends Chapter One! A rather short one, but I can make them longer n' better. There will be more action, much more humor, and some romance(ew.), if people want it. All YOU have to do is REVIEW! And I can take flames, just do be a turd and go "1T SUX B9LLZ!")


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto, or any of the characters associated with it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and his co-workers.

The Wind Turns 

Chapter 2

A Naruto Fanfiction by Shace Trayce/DamielFO.

This story takes place 2 years after Naruto was defeated by Sasuke in Valley of The End. 

..:

Naruto ran across Konoha's marketplace, with a rather happy look on his face. Even though he was late for his mission's briefing, he was looking forward to restarting what he had been too sullen to finish.

'_About time too, I was starting to get pale in there…'_

This was true. During the time that Naruto was in his daze, he had not gotten out of his house, apart from Hinata helping him buy a few necessities from the store. His skin was almost completely chalk white. Naruto felt rather woozy as well, as blood did not flow as fast when you where in bed all day.

'_**Need a boost, Kit?'**_

'_Please?'_

An almost invisible aura appeared around Naruto, as his tiredness immediately disappeared and he jumped unto a balcony, and launched himself into the air.

'_Arigatou, Kyubii-dono.'_

'_**Psh, now's not the time for honorifics, Kit. Just get to your sissy pants mission club.'**_

'_It is NOT a sissy club!'_

Naruto landed on a rooftop. Unfortunately, it was an patched placement, and Naruto went right through it, crashing unto the floor.

"Naruto!"

Naruto wavered through the dust to see Ino, tapping her foot angrily. She pointed to a broken vase.

'_**Oooouuuh, you're gonna get it now!'**_

"Shut up!" pronounced Naruto, before he realized that he had said it out loud. A large screech was heard as everyone could see an orange blur fly out of a store, with a hole on it's roof. Naruto crashed into a crate of boxes, filled with kunai (unluckily for him). Naruto rubbed his stomach as he saw the entrance way to the training facilities start to close.

"Great. I'm late. I'm in pain. And I'm late. On a side note, I'm SUPER late." he groaned, as he ran full speed to the gates. A rather large tug of wind could be felt as Naruto dashed into the gates, as few seconds before it closed.

"Safe!"

A bucket of searing hot water dropped on his head, as a blazing haired started to laugh.

"What is your deal, baka!?" yelled Naruto, as the boy known as Shyri Chaotu snickered some more. Shyri was placed in many of Naruto's missions, being his exact opposite in almost all aspects of jutsu and ability. The Hokage figured that they weighed each other out. That and Shyri was a well know lover of Icha Icha Paradise, and she did not want him to place what he learned in the book into practice on an unsuspecting schoolgirl.

"Consider it punishment for coming late. AFTER 1 YEAR AND A HALF." he said, exaggerating the time spent. Naruto face palmed as he saw an officer walk by.

"Is everyone here NOW?" he said, as his other teammates gave him a sort of glazed stare. Naruto smiled nervously and waved. The officer groaned and cleared his throat.

"The Hokage would like a team of five to accompany the passengers of Kitsukagure to Sunagakure. The te-"

"Wait a minute! Hold up, HOLD. UP. Kitsukagure? Never heard of it." said Shyri, crossing his arms, and every other person nodded.

The officer frowned. "I heard of it on the news. The village was made just overnight…"

This caused a few murmurs. The only person to accomplish making a village in such time was Orochimaru, and his took a week to make. Naruto glanced wearily at the kitsune sign on his belly, through his t-shirt.

'_Kyuubi…'_

'_**Nani?'**_

'_About this new village. It wouldn't have anything to do with you wanting to go see your father, would it?'_

'_**Actually, my visit has no relation of the new village. I just wanted to see my father.'**_

Naruto scratched his head. That was another issue. How was the Kyuubi going to SEE his father? It was INSIDE him.

'Uh…'

'_**Don't worry, you baka. He'll know how to speak to me.'**_

"NARUTO!"

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as the Officer was standing right near him, with the map in his face. He groaned as he realized that he was just adding to the trouble he was already in…

The officer growled and rubbed his forehead.

"The following mission will hold two teams, four on each. One for scouts, and one for the security of the passengers. Team 1 - Security, will consist of Chaotu Shyri, Hyuuga Hinata, Ukai, and Uzumaki Naruto. Team 2 - Scout, will consist of Sennkai Kori, Croure, Baku Dona, and Haruno Sakura.

At Hinata's name, Naruto felt a rather akward rush through the air. Shyri flicked a hair covering his eye.

"Anyone else feel that bit of a draft?"

..:

Hinata was set down as they reached the doors of Tsunade's room. She had been dragged by nothing but the hilt on the ANBU's sword for the whole 5 minutes (it seemed like an eternity.). 

"She's in there." the ANBU said, in a lighter tone than before. Hinata nodded and with a "Hai", nudged the door open. Tsunade was sleeping on his desk, with mountains of books all around her. Hinata smiled at her sleeping figure and she proceeded to walk to her desk. A small "twing!" was heard, and 3 metal wires wrapped around Hinata and hoisted her into the air, inches from the ground. The shock coaxed a scream from Hinata, jutting Tsunade awake.

"Whahuwhazgoinon?" she said in a slur, until she picked up the sight beyond her and gasped. Hinata was in a daze

"Gomen, Hinata-san! I didn't think you would trip the Jiraiya-Be-Gone trap…" Tsunade said as the disabled it, letting Hinata drop safely(safely?) unto the floor. Hinata shook her head and smiled wearily at the Hokage. 

"It's alright, Hokage-dono. B-but uhm.. You called for me?" Hinata said, with a small squeak at the end of her sentence. Tsunade's face took on a more serious approach as the headed back to your desk. Hinata wondered on the change of emotion, until Tsunade spoke.

"You are aware, that you have a mission later this day, right?"

Hinata jumped. Shyri had said that today was a holiday! 

"Gomen, Tsunade-sama! Shyri told me that today was a free day! I did not know, I shall g-"

"Calm down, calm down. I didn't call you here because of that."

Hinata's expression changed to that of an unreadable one. She didn't understand why else she would be there.

"As you well know, you are good friends with Naruto, correct?" questioned the Hokage. Hinata blushed slightly and nodded. Tsunade smiled a bit at her reaction and rolled in her chair a bit. "Well, I need you to be his guide."

"Nani!?" exclaimed Hinata. She didn't understand what she meant.

"Well, he has been in the confinement of his house for so long, I don't think he knows how much has changed." said Tsunade. Hinata thought about the Hokage's word, and judging from the redness of her face, she agreed.

"Also, drink this."said Tsunade, taking out a small vial of a crystalline red substance. "It's from Kitsukagure. It'll help you… fit in." she said with a smirk. Hinata took it and smiled a little.

"You're dismissed, now."

And with that, Hinata took off for the training grounds.

(Chapter 2! Done! Weeee! I'd like to thank the reviews and judging from one of two of them, some NaruHina's gonna happen. Seems like strange coincidences are happening in the Kyuubi's favour. And what's in that vial that Tsunade gave Hinata? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter, now won't you?)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto, or any of the characters associated with it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and his co-workers.

The Wind Turns 

Chapter 3

A Naruto Fanfiction by Shace Trayce/DamielFO.

This story takes place 2 years after Naruto was defeated by Sasuke in Valley of The End. 

..:

Naruto looked through the sheet of paper that the instructor handed to him. Everything looked good, great even. Lots of time to get there(which was a good thing, since Kitsukagure rested about two lands away), and their supplies were in tip top shape. Shyri snuck up behind Naruto and whispered, "Daily prank on Sakura, you in?"

Naruto groaned. He was nearing 16, but he still hung out with immature kids like Shyri(though Shyri is 15 and ½ in his defense.) 

"Why are you wasting time on childish pranks?" said Naruto, though his voice was nearing to be rather distant. Shyri cocked in eyebrow and smirked.

"Since when are you so prissy, Ms. Fussy Britches?" said Shyri, as a small giggle emanated from kunouichi passing by. Naruto glared in Shyri's general direction before returning to the sheet of paper that held the missions information. Shyri shrugged and went on to ask a seemingly pissed of Sakura if she was pregnant. Naruto heard a large smack afterwards.

"Oro! Sakura!" 

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the scene, until a carriage obscured his view. He stared with a rather melancholy look in his eyes. The windows of the carriage was covered with a white shroud, but Naruto couldn't see who it was. He could make out the outline of a fox inside, b-

"Hi, Naruto-kun.." said a voice behind Naruto. He whipped around to see Hinata, in her traditional robes, holding a letter. Naruto smiled and walked up to her.

"Hey, Hinata! Did you know that you had a mission today?"

"Uhm, yes. I'll change before we head out, but Tsunade-sama told me to give you this." said Hinata, shakily handing Naruto the letter. Naruto glanced at her and took the letter. His eyes went from astonishment to puzzlement as he read it over and over again, for about the 4th time, but Hinata stopped him.

"You're going to be my guide!?"

"Hai.."

"But why would I need a guide. What could have changed in such short time?"

Hinata smiled weakly and pointed at the sky. What he saw was beyond imagination. The sky was filled with shreds of red chakra that spread on for miles.

"These little flames have rejuvenated every single wound on every single person, ever since Kitsukagure appeared. Sunagakure and neighboring villages have said so too." said Hinata, with a small smile. Naruto stared at his pale skin. Well, his once pale skin. It was it's natural milky color again and he realized that he wasn't lightheaded anymore. He also felt full, even though he had left the house without eating anything at all.

"What's the deal with this Kitsukagure anyway? All I know about it is that we're going there for our mission." questioned Naruto Hinata tapped her forehead once.

"Uhm.. Well, they appeared about 5 months ago. They are very, very secretive, but they are nice people. But there are rumors…"

"Rumors?"

"That they… they aren't human…" she said, in a quiet voice. Naruto blinked. She wasn't serious. Not human?

"Not human? Well, what could they be?" said Naruto, his voice dripping with amusement. Hinata's voice went so low, Naruto had to strain his ears to catch her sentence.

"Some think they might be fox people."

Naruto started on a laugh immediately. Hinata blinked and studied her own words. Hinata started to laugh herself. Shyri stared at them on top of the carriage. Sakura popped up on his head.

"What're they giggling about?" she asked? Seven more ninja's appeared and stared.

Shyri blinked.

"Would you guys get out of here!?" he whispered harshly, and they muttered as the climbed off the carriage. Sakura stared.

"They're talking about the mission, me thinks."

"Psh, izzat all? I thought I was gonna see some make out action." said Shyri, and he immediately started making smooch noises until Sakura pushed him off the carriage. Shyri made a resolve to stick something in her hair when they got back from the mission.

Hinata smiled as they got the laugh-fest out of their systems. Naruto smiled, and his reddened face started to regain it's color. 

"Glad we could get that out of our systems!" he said, with another snicker. Hinata nodded.

"Now that I think about it, it is rather amusing. But we didn't even get to see their faces…" she said, her voice getting a little distant. Naruto blinked again.

"We haven't seen them? So no one has opened the carriage?"

"No, Naruto-kun."

"Well how do we know that there aren't stacks of exploding tags waiting to go off in there!?" he said, dramatically throwing his hands up in a "BOOM!" fashion. Hinata smiled.

"Because we hear them speaking, and they hand us notes through the window."

"Notes?"

Hinata nodded. Before Naruto could say anything else the Officer came with the Hokage. Everyone made a curt gesture, even Naruto(because he knew that he was getting a face plant if he didn't).

"You will all be leaving as soon as your Jounin officers are ready to take to the mission. It will take three days to get there, and three days back, at top performance. Do not hesitate to defend yourself or the carriage if the need arises. Now, get prepared and journey forth." she said, in a serious manner. Hinata smiled at the thought, since she had seen Tsunade snoozing at her desk not less than an hour ago. Several Jounin nodded and proceeded to disappear with Body Flicker Jutsu's. Naruto and Hinata glanced at the carriage and their team smiling at them.

"Nyah, nyah!" said Shyri, before disappearing. Ukai grunted. Naruto moaned.

"You're not gonna make us drag it, are you?"

Ukai smirked.

"Don't worry. Seems like you get a break."

Naruto and Hinata looked behind them to see the carriage rise… to it's FEET. 

"Oh my.."

"It is an Animation Jutsu?!" exclaimed Hinata, with a quaver. The lobbed front of the carriage lifted out on itself, an a giant fox head appeared, with seats in it's mouth. Naruto held back wetting himself as it lifted Hinata and himself into it's "mouth". Ukai smiled and disappeared. Naruto and Hinata stared at each other then in front of them, just before the carriage launched itself into the air, with immense force.

"This is gonna be a long trip!" said Naruto, as the wind whipped through his hair.

(A/N: And thus ends the third chapter! I'm happy with how this one turned out, because it was more plot summary than action. And Shyri manages to throw in the beginning of some NaruHina. Oh yeah! I'm taking in fan characters! Shyri and Kaji Nae are mine. So let's see what I can do with yours! All I need is Name, Age, Gender, Village, Personality, Rank, Good, Neutral, Evil and some Jutsu. Seems like a lot, but it'll be worth it. Feel free to add anything to it. Well, thus ends my banter! Peace, until chapter 4!)


	4. Chapter 4

When The Wind Turns: Profiles

Main and Fan Character Up-To-Dates.

(A/N: Hello, and welcome to the first profile up-to-date! This is when I show you the characters and what they know so far. And I'll probably show upcoming characters.)

- Naruto Uzumaki (Namikaze):

Age: 16-17

Species: Human - Ninja - Demon Container.

Gender: Male

Personality: Hyperactive at times, but can be mature.

Jutsu: (Post Later.)

Biography: (Post Later.)

- Hinata Hyuuga:

Age: 16

Species: Human - Ninja - Vial:??

Gender: Female

Personality: Content, used to be shy.

Jutsu: Gentle Fist, Juken, Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms.

Bio: - Part 2: In Part II, she has attained the rank of Chunin and is still part of Team 8. When Naruto greets her, she passes out, overcome by the prospect of seeing him for the first time in three years. When she comes to, just as she began to focus Naruto came to her and asked, very vaguely, to come with him on his mission. Hinata interpreted the order wrong, and promptly passes out again. After this, Kiba jokingly teases her saying that Naruto was behind her promoting a scolding from her and Shino.

- Shyri Chaotu:

Age: 15-16

Species: Human - Ninja

Gender: Male

Personality: Lazy, and mischievous.

Jutsu: Kage Bunshin, Replacement Jutsu, Defensive Jutsu: Chaotic Walls, Defensive Jutsu: Chaos Shield, Summoning: Tono Turtle, Offensive Jutsu: Bedlam, Ultimate Defensive Jutsu.

Bio: - Part 2: Not much is know about Shyri. All that is known about him is that he lives with his guardian, Toru Ani Chaotu. He was known to mess around in Sunagakure until they moved to Konohakagure when he was 13. He has had his defensive skills since anyone can remember, and he is the perfect choice to stop Naruto's rages on missions.

- Sasuke Uchiha:

Age: 15-16

Species: Human - Ninja

Gender: Male

Personality: …

Jutsu: As of now, not known.

Bio: His family was totally wasted by Itachi. So now he figured that he can take revenge on him by teaming up with a pedophile with a fetish for snakes.

(A/N: These are just the basic profiles as of now. I'll have more up and the chapters progress. Sorry for all those (Post it Later) stuff, it's something I'll fix along the way too. Please send some OC characters. I would like to place something new from the fans in the fanfic. So yeah. Send some. Alright.)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto, or any of the characters associated with it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and his co-workers.

The Wind Turns

Chapter 5

A Naruto Fanfiction by Shace Trayce/DamielFO.

This story takes place 2 years after Naruto was defeated by Sasuke in Valley of The End.

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

_**Inner Thought/Kyuubi Speak**_

_**Xx**_

..:

A fox scuttled across an open plain. It sniffed the air and darted through some tall shrubs, as a man passed by with his friend. It seemed to be looking for something…

A swirl of green chakra emanated from the fox, and rose a few feet from the air, before the chakra pulsed and exploded, and a green light filled the area.

"It's around here somewhere…"

Where the fox once hovered, stood a man with many, many fox like features. Infact, he looked more fox than human…

"Hmph." said the fox-man, before making a foreign hand signal and the ground a few feet away from him exploded in a massive torrent of green fire. Tons of dirt flew up, but a scroll caught the man's eye, and he jumped to catch the object. It glinted in his hands and he smiled.

'_I've found it.'_

..:

"Aiiyaa!"

Hinata giggled as the carriage bounced again. Naruto and Hinata started to play cards to pass the time, and Naruto kept on losing. He didn't take into account, that the Byakugan could look through cards. She could easily see what he had, but he didn't know that.

"You're really good at this Hinata." he said, holding up his last three cards from the game War. Hinata smiled.

"Arigatou. But I'm still not going easy on you." she said, sticking out her tongue and placing down a 3,7,7.

"A 17, huh? Well…" said Naruto, sweat beads forming on his head. He looked at his cards.

"4..5..."

Hinata smiled. Naruto groaned.

"…3. I lost. AGAIN." He said, smacking the cards down on the small piece of bench that they weren't sitting on. He stared at her.

'_She's really pretty…'_

'_**Kitty got a girlfriend?'**_

'_Shut up! I'm just complimenting on her looks!'_

'_**Would you take her out on a date?'**_

'_You know I like Sakura.'_

'_**Psh, like hell. You didn't say one word about Sakura throughout your training with Jiraiya, or even when you came BACK from your training.'**_

'…_Shut up!'_

"NARUTO!"

Naruto was snapped from his thoughts as Hinata yelled right in his ear. It felt like the ringing would never stop.

"Gomen Hinata… I was just thinking…" said Naruto, with a small blush starting to reach his face. Hinata let out a nervous smile.

"Was it a private thought?"

Naruto glanced at her.

"Nah." he said, with a smile. Hinata smiled back and glanced ahead. She marveled at the oncoming mountains. Naruto tried to stare at what she was starting at, but failed to do so.

"The Valley Of The End is just beside those mountains! Maybe we'll see them…" she said, with an adventurous look in her eyes. Naruto felt a pang of immense shame when she said that, but the feeling passed, as he looked on into the surroundings. Traces of sand was seen in the air, which was an indicator that Sunakagure was up ahead.

Hinata glanced in the small window that was behind their bench.

"Are you guys okay in there?" she said, politely. It was too dark to see them, but two outlines shook their heads.

"No, but domou for asking." a very clear voice said. It was eerie to hear them speak. It was so deliberate and simple. But there was something behind their voice… Hinata dismissed the thought and faced the front again.

Naruto yawned, as Hinata smiled. She quickly grabbed a water bottle and pressed down on it, spraying water in Naruto's mouth. Naruto spluttered and spit out water while coughing, as Hinata laughed. He stared daggers at Hinata, but then he started to laugh too.

"You've really changed from the shy widdle Hinata that I remember…" he said, wiping his mouth. Hinata smiled.

"Is that a good thing?" she said, clasping her hands together. Naruto smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know.." he said, as the carriage stopped in front of Ukai and Shyri, who was being attacked by Sakura. Naruto glanced. They were into a clearing.

"This is our stop for the night. Our guests have requested to sleep in the cabin, so don't bother to ask." said Ukai, in a nonchalant matter. Shyri groaned when he saw that Naruto had gotten a free ride in the carriage. Sakura was surprised that a giant fox head was standing in front of them. Naruto hopped off, while Hinata looked like she was thinking for a second. Then she stared down at the floor beyond the carriage.

'_**Alright, this book on "How to Get Your Man" better work..'**_

"Hinata, aren't you gonna come down?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder. Hinata smiled nervously.

"It's a bit of a jump.. Ad my leg kind of hurt from training in the morning.. Could you.. um.. Help me down?" she said, sweetening her voice a bit too much. Sakura silently smiled.

"Oh! Uh.. Sure.." said Naruto, as he clasped her hands in his and proceeded to help her down. But Hinata's leg "accidentally" slipped, and she went crashed down on Naruto. Ukai smirked. Shyri scowled.

"Can we just make our camp, before YOU guys make out?" he said, and he scowled even more when Sakura made kissy noises behind his back.

Naruto and Hinata blushed and pushed himself up, while Hinata was sprawled on his lap. Hinata sighed and glanced sadly up at Naruto.

"I'm sorry.."

Naruto stared.

"Oh, uh.. It's alright. It was just a tumble, is all.." he said, smiling at Hinata. She smiled back.

'_**I wonder if I stretched the sweet talk a little bit. Oh well! I'm on top of him!'**_

A rock hit Naruto on the head, and it came from Shyri's general direction. Didn't take a genius to figure out who did it. (A/N: The air did it! shot)

"CAN WE SET UP CAMP ALREADY!?" he half yelled, in frustration. Hinata (very reluctantly) got off of Naruto, and they help set up.

..:

The man ran across the plains, smiling like a madman.

'_I've found the Scroll Of The Final Tailed Beast…'_

The strollers on the plains stared as the man stopped in front of a large gate, completely covered in images and mosaics of foxes. The man made more foreign hand signals, and the gates opened. Two beings stood waiting for him. Both looked like fox-people (A/N: I'll call them Neko-jins or Kyuu).

"By the look on your face, I'd say you found it." said one, a female voice. The other being smiled, and moved out of the way, to reveal a massive village. But the strange thing is that one wouldn't even notice it if they were right in front of it.

"Yes, I'm going to give it to the Kitsukage right now…"

(A/N: More questions to answer! I'm such a butthead when it comes to these things, huh? Well, Chapter 4 (sadly) wasn't really long either. But if people gave me more fan characters… I thank the person who did, he'll make a small appearance next chapter. Shace, signing off.)


	6. Chapter 6 Part One

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto, or any of the characters associated with it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and his co-workers.

The Wind Turns 

Chapter 6

A Naruto Fanfiction by Shace Trayce/DamielFO.

This story takes place 2 years after Naruto was defeated by Sasuke in Valley of The End. 

..:

"Zzzz.."

'_**Kit.'**_

'_Wha? Huh?'_

'_**I woke you up to let you know that I'm going to help you learn some things when we're at Kitsukagure…'**_

'_Learn?'_

'_**I know. It sounds bad, but it does involve jutsu, so don't be too disco-'**_

'_JUTSU!! OH MY KAMI, NO WAY! JU- Wait, how will you teach me jutsu?'_

'_**Don't worry about that now. Just get some sleep for the time being, okay Kit?'**_

'_Kay', Kyuubi.'_

Naruto turned over in his sleeping bag and stared at the sky. It had a very clear purple sheen to itself, at the stars just added to it's beauty. Naruto smiled. They reminded him of… 

Naruto frowned.

Hinata's image floated into his head. Why was she in his mind all of a sudden? Not that she was a bad thing to have on the mind, it was just odd. But their talk on the cabin was a bit personal, in a funny way. Naruto dismissed it as fatigue from the tiredness and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of worlds made out of ramen.

..:

Kisame silently yawned. It had been 4 days that him and Itachi were left on post at this new village. It wasn't as if he was worried about sleep or anything, but he still needed a break once in a while. Itachi was standing on a branch, eyes closed. Suddenly they flashed open. 

"A scroll of a beast…" he muttered, but with questioning dripping on that sentence. Kisame glanced at him.

"Say what about a scroll?" he said, his voiced cracking a little bit from lack of conversation fro hours on end. Itachi's head nudged slightly at the ground below, and Kisame looked to see a fox-man running towards the gates of Kitsukagure. Kisame noticed a parchment in the man's hands.

"So, what does it contain..?" he whispered. The foxes ear twitched and he slowly turned around to see if anybody was there. A kunai to the back answered his question. Kisame threw his sword at his, but after the kunai, the fox was ready fro anything. It slipped the parchment into it's pocket, and jumped up, to dodge the sword. It used the hilt for leverage, and launched off of it, straight at Itachi and Kisame. Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan was activated immediately and the fox looked straight into Itachi's eyes. 

Thump!

The fox body fell to the ground, twitching. Kisame smiled, and jumped down the grab the parchment from it's pocket, when the hand shot up and grabbed Kisame's arm. Used to surprise attacks, Kisame sawed off the arm, draining the neko-jin's chakra and emanating a scream from the neko. 

"…My genjutsu was dispelled in an instant…" said Itachi, in a monotone voice. Kisame frowned as the neko kept screaming.

"Shaddup." he said, and his sword severed the neko's head. He then snatched the parchment from the corpse and unraveled it. His eyes widened considerably. Itachi jumped down and walked to Kisame, then looked at it as well. A being flying overhead watched and smirked as his shinigami wings folded around him in a mystical manner.

"It's the scroll of the seven tailed beast…"

..:

The first shin of light woke Naruto up. Or rather, it was Shyri's yell of "IT'S MORNING, GET YOUR FAT ASSES UP!". Naruto grumbled from a moment, but smiled when he remembered there being a hot spring here near somewhere. Sakura groaned, but stared at Shyri like he was the morning paper (A/N: That mean's he's BORING.) Shyri stuck his tongue out at her and ducked at an incoming rock coming from her general direction.

Naruto dashed past Hinata, who was still rubbing her eyes. She felt the wind pick up and looked as an orange blur passed by, and ran off. She stared and shrugged. 

"YATTAAA!" yelled Naruto (A/N: Who was in his trunks. Gross.), as he jumped off of the highest tree closest to the springs and jumped off, cannonball style. The rush of hot water met him, and a large splash was seen. A few seconds passed, and Naruto burst up for air.

"It's nice to have a bath after a good rest." he quipped, making a little playful splash as a testament to his words.

"I agree!" said voices behind him, making him jump. It was Sakura, Shyri and Hinata. All in the springs. Naruto groaned.

'_Never a moment of peace.'_

He grumbled and grabbed a bar of soap before proceeding to wash himself. The others smiled and stared at him. He glanced back and felt uneasy.

"Uhm.. Is there something you guys need?" he said, rather slowly. They shook their heads and continued staring, only now they were smiling. Naruto felt like there was something on his face… WAS there something on his face?

"Is there something on my face?" he asked, feeling around it for good measure. They shook their heads again, and giggled a bit. Now Naruto was starting to get a little annoyed.

"WHAT are you guys staring at?" he said, crossing his (soapy) arms together. Sakura whispered something in Hinata's ear, and Naruto noticed a tiny blush appear on her face. Hinata nodded a bit and disappeared under the water. Shyri smiled and swam over to Naruto.

"Dude, what's your favorite color?" he said, amusement dripping on his sentence. Naruto didn't notice that.

"Huh? Well, it's orange of course. Why d'you ask?" he said. Suddenly, something eerie traced against his leg. Naruto nudged a little, and looked down to check at what was nudging him, but the steam in the hot springs did little to help his vision. Hinata burst up for air right beside Naruto, which scared the crud out of him (A/N: Not literal crud. That would be NASTY). Hinata huffed and looked at Naruto with a smile.

"I like Lavender." she said. Naruto was still recovering from Hinata's "sudden" appearance (A/N: Hint hint!), when Sakura burst up from the water as well. Naruto almost fainted from shock.

"Are you guys TRYING to kill me?" he said, holding his chest. They all smiled. Slowly their head's morphed into fox-heads. The smiles were malicious.

"Yes. Yes we are." they all said in unison.

'_**ASSASSINS FROM KITSUKAGURE! RUN, KIT, RUN!'**_

Naruto was already out of the water. He dashed for his clothes and jumped into the trees. 

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap…" he said, while placing on his pants in mid-jump AND dodging an incoming kunai. He couldn't believe it.

"That was a crazy genjutsu they pulled…" he said, and he jumped into the camp. Ukai lazily looked up from his shogi board. 

"Mind telling us why you're dripping wet, and only in your pants, Naruto?" he said, causing a laugh from Shyri and a blush from Hinata.

"Assassins from Kitsukagure are here!"

(A/N: Chapter 5 - Part One is done. I'm pretty busy, so that's why this one was so short, but don't worry. I PROMISE they'll get way better and way cooler. On two side notes, yay plot movement and suspense! How did the enemies know where the team was? What kind of genjutsu was THAT? It was so real. And what shall Itachi and Kisame do with the map? All of those questions shall be answered, though I cant guarantee it'll be answered any time SOON.)


	7. Chapter 6 Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto, or any of the characters associated with it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and his co-workers.

The Wind Turns 

Chapter 6 - Part Two

A Naruto Fanfiction by Shace Trayce/DamielFO.

This story takes place 2 years after Naruto was defeated by Sasuke in Valley of The End. 

..:

Itachi glared at the blood that was strewn from the man they had just killed. It wasn't natural for anyone to break through his genjutsu, even a highly skilled Jounin. _It must have been something about his race… _Kisame glanced at Itachi. Knowing him all too well to stay around in Itachi's current state, Kisame hopped off to clean Samehada.

"Do NOT wanna catch him when he gets mad." he said, in a deliberate voice. Suddenly, Kisame twitched and threw his sword at a nearby shrub of trees. 

"You are ordered to come with us.." said a few voices from the patch.

The shrub shifted for a second, then 4 figures jumped out at Kisame. He wasn't surprised in the least.

"Is that all?" he said, almost laughing. He wiped off a little more blood from Samehada and lazily clutched it with one hand. It was way too easy on his part. A figure in the sky swooped past.

'_What the hell was tha-'_

His thoughts were interrupted as his arms and legs suddenly locked, and the beings stood in front of him.

"Cease and desist now, or you shall be killed." they said in unison. Kisame frowned for a minute, but it immediately turned into a malicious smile.

"Hell no."

..:

Ukai drew his sword and Shyri put his hands in his pockets, just as the assassins burst out of the tree branches and launched at the team. Sakura charged chakra in her fist. Naruto just stood there. 

"Leave the carriage, and we promise not to kill all of y-"

The sentence was never finished, as Naruto's fist connected with an assassins face. A large cackle was heard, as the being's face morphed and started to suck up Naruto's hand.

"Eeew!" said Sakura, before the other three assassins launched at them. Ukai lazily kicked one back, made a small hand sign, and a large wave of gravity crushed the man. Shyri just laughed as his summoning mauled the assassin. Hinata squared against her opponent quite well, but she finished him off for the sake of time. 

"This… is just WAY.. too… funny!" he said in between bursts of laughter. Sakura was having trouble, as the enemy she was facing started to slash at her with immense speed. Sakura groaned in anger and punched the assassin square in the face, with her chakra charged fist.

Two things happened in rapid succession:

1: Everyone froze.

2: Blood and gore and bone splattered across the grassy clearing, spraying the surrounding area.

Where there had once been a head on the fox-man, there was but a neck, and a spluttering windpipe. Everyone (except Ukai) stared in horror, before regaining their composure. 

"This.. THIS WASN'T THE WAY IT WAS SUPPOSED TO GO!" screamed one of them. In their moment of distraction, the assassin that was "fighting" Naruto, launched Naruto into the tree, causing a large thud to echo throughout the clearing. Hinata turned, just as the assassin threw a poison dart at her arm.

'_**Kit, I'll give you some of my power once more.'**_

'_Are you sure?'_

'_**This time, I won't placed danger on your life. Infact, it might even heal your body tissue a bit.'**_

'_Your chakra can HEAL my lifespan now?'_

Naruto's thought were interrupted as a stretched arm collided with his chest. The pain subsided, as a warm, red chakra covered his body. The remaining assassin cowered for a moment. His "comrades" had left him, he was out numbered four to one, and they were all skilled Chunnin and Jounin. 

"RAAUUGH!' screamed the fur covered man, as he lunged at Hinata, but he was interrupted by a boy covered in fox chakra. His boss had warned him of such a man that had a beast of immense power sealed inside him. He never thought that he would have to face it.

"You're not wanted here." said Naruto, in a voice that was may to trivoid to be his. The man dashes and kicked at Naruto's side, but he saw it coming (duh.) and blocked it with his left arm. The burning chakra did not affect him, but the punch that came from Naruto's hand did. The punch completely knocked the wind out of the assassin and he felt to the floor, unconscious. 

"_I need you to kill those advisors." said a man in the darkness. Kenshin could not believe what his sensei/boss was saying. They were advisors from their own country! He might've been a hitman, but to attack a comrade from the village…_

"_Sir-" said Kenshin. The man in darkness glared at him._

"_I do not want an argument. My reasons are my own. Now GO. You team has already been prepared…" he said, in a gravelly voice. Kenshin sighed and walked out of the room. He clasped his hands on his head, and the look on his face was unreadable. How could he attack people from his own village?_

_A voice in his head told him that his family needed the money. Another voice told him that it was a betrayal to his village if he even considered it. The sounds were dueling it out in his brain._

"…_I have a family to take care of…" he whispered._

Kenshin groaned and woke up to find himself roped with green chakra chains and tied to the top of a moving carriage. A boy of blazing red hair stood next to him, and as Kenshin glared up at him, he smirked. 

"Oi! Ukai-sama, the assassin is awake." said Shyri, as the carriage rattled on. Kenshin groaned and looked up in the air. It was afternoon. The informant wanted the carcass of the advisors by tomorrow..

"Ach.." Kenshin said, and he lowered his head, just as Ukai walked up to him. He was greeted with a bowl of miso-shiru and tsukemono. Kenshi gave a look of confusion.

"What the hell is this?" he said, and venom dripped in his words. Ukai could understand. Kenshin was defeated, his team had run off, one being DEAD, and he was disarmed. They could kill him right now if they wanted to. 

"It's food, teme. Hinata thought you might like some." said Ukai, placing his arms behind his head. Kenshin growled. For all he knew, they could have poisoned it. But.. 

_Gggrrrrmmmrr…_

Kenshin sighed. He hadn't eaten in two days. Whilst he could go for a week without eating, it would be a week of hell. It was torture, but he couldn't give in. It was a ruse.

Ukai sighed. He thought this might happen.

"Yo, kid. It's not a bomb, and there's no… snake venom in it, so just take a bite." he said, casually. Kenshin jerked and glared at Ukai.

"Shut up. Why don't you try it. That way, if you die, I'll know if it's safe or not." he said, with a hint of arrogance in his voice. Ukai merely shrugged and took a piece of a pickle from the tsukemono. He gazed off into his own little wonderland as he ate. Kenshin was getting hungrier and more irritated by the second. Finally he burst out.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" he yelled, causing Naruto to poke his head up, then back down again. Ukai slowly laid his eyes on Kenshin.

"Simply to know who sent you." said Ukai. Kenshin looked away. He knew that it was just a trick to play with his hunger, so that he would spill out what he knew. Ukai smirked a bit, and took another pickle.

"Oy, I don't even know our bosses name. Al I know is that he want's the advisors in this carriage DEAD." said Kenshin, with a slight groan at the end of his sentence. Ukai simply stared blankly at 

Kenshin, before finishing his snack.

"Well, you're not lying, that's for sure."

Naruto appeared behind Shyri, who had started to fall asleep. Shyri blinked and looked up.

"Whuz goin' on?" he said, slurring. Naruto smiled.

"We're approaching Sunakagure."

(A/N: Thus ends Chapter 6 (unless I lost count XD). Sorry for another short ending. But I'm pleased with the conclusion of this chapter. We seem to have a new character in our midst. Should we kill him off? Should we let him join the group? Well, I won't know until you review about it. So… review about it. Oh, and I still need fanfic characters! So, submit those too. This is Shace. Signing off.) 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto, or any of the characters associated with it. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and his co-workers.

The Wind Turns

Chapter 7

A Naruto Fanfiction by Shace Trayce/DamielFO.

This story takes place 2 years after Naruto was defeated by Sasuke in Valley of The End.

..:

Naruto laughed as he watched Shyri sneeze from inhaling so much sand. It had only been 6 days since they had departed for Suna, and in another day they would be there. Shyri groaned in frustration and anger as he sneezed yet again. He had always been sensitive to sand. Naruto gave another smirk and glanced in Hinata's general direction. She had been the main topic on Naruto's mind for quite a while now.

"Ugh! Why is she in my head!?" yelled Naruto, before realizing that everyone was staring at him like he was crazy. Ukai shook his head and turned away from the prisoner. It was obvious that he wasn't going to talk anytime soon, so he decided that he would help Naruto. Ukai walked over and sat in the carriage with the rest of the people (save for Hinata) and sat next to Naruto. Ukai stared at Naruto with an emotionless expression before speaking.

"Having girl trouble, Naruto?" he said, lazily. Naruto jumped a bit at the question.

"W-what? No! I just have… things on my mind, that's all. " said Naruto, in a more defensive tone than was meant. Ukai nodded.

"Is that why you've been yelling out random sayings about girls for about 4 days now?" said Ukai, staring out at the sky and looking at a cloud that resembled a frog. Naruto glanced at the sky as well.

"Well, I was…planning on what to give to…the…kunouichi that helped rebuild the village! Yeah!" said Naruto, a little shaky in his voice. Ukai's eyes glazed over as he stared at Naruto once more.

"Do you really think I'd believe that?"

"…No, sempai." said Naruto, lowly.

Ukai stared back at the sky and glared at a cloud that looked like Dick Cheney (A/N: Yay! A funny!), before noticing one like a kunai. He smirked.

"You have to be loose and relaxed when talking to kunoui- when talking to WOMEN, Naruto." said Ukai, correcting himself. Naruto blinked and stared forward. He had never really had problems talking with girls (with the exception of Sakura, and that was for a short time). But now, he had been starting to look at girls in a new light.

'_Especially Hina- DO NOT ALLOW YOURSELF SUCH THOUGHTS, NARUTO!'_

'_**Why not? She's a very pretty girl.'**_

'_Stay out of this inner conflict, Kyuubi.'_

'_**Can't, baka. I'm in your head too.'**_

Naruto silently cursed the Yondaime for his choice in a demon container. Ukai stared at Naruto like he was stupid before getting up and leaving a note where he was sitting on the carriage. Naruto glanced a tit and hesitated, before picking it up and reading it.

"Naruto, if you really want to know how to impress girls, here are a few tips.", he read to himself. The note turned put to be a list. A long list. Naruto groaned. He hated reading. He looked at the first one on the list.

"One, establish conversation with Hinata (Naruto: How did he KNOW!?). Don't try to find out her likes, and dislikes so soon, but just establish conversation."

Naruto didn't see how just talking would do anything to help anymore, since he had talked to Hinata twice before.

"Well. I already tried talking to her, I don't see ho-", he said, before freezing. Hinata was sitting beside him.

"YAH!", he exclaimed, before falling off of the carriage. Hinata smiled and stared at him as he got up. Naruto sat back down, and brushed himself off.

"You scared me!", he said. Hinata childishly pouted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was that ugly…", she said, before shifting away. Naruto almost stabbed himself for what he said.

"Nononono! What I meant was, you startled me!", he said, frantically waving his arms for no damn reason (A/N: Always wondered why anime characters did that…). Hinata smiled.

"I know that. I was just kidding, Naruto-kun.", she said. Naruto exhaled and smiled back.

"Ssssooo, what're you reading? You were really into it…", she said, reaching for the list. Naruto twitched and whipped the list away. Hinata gasped lightly.

"I-It's uh… a… pfft… grocery list! Yeah!", he said quickly. Hinata glanced at him before shrugging and staring out into the forest. Ukai then appeared and sat atop of the carriage.

"Alright everyone! The camp has been cleared! It's time to trek on Suna's turf!", he said. Sakura appeared, along with a sneezing Shyri. Naruto stared behind him, into the curtained window of the carriage. The silhouette of the two people inside could just barely be seem. _'What is so secretive about these people, that we can't see their faces?_', he thought.

'_**Well, they probably have good reason, kit.'**_

'_Yeah, like they're faces are morphed up.. Or they've got like, two mouths or something."_

'_**WHAT!? Hell n- I mean, what're you saying?'**_

"_I unno, it's just suspicious, that's all.'_

Naruto cut off his inner conversation as the carriage was launched into the air. They all had to cover their eyes now, as sand was coupled with the stinging wind. Naruto felt something land on his arm, and he squinted to see that Hinata was smiling.

"It's like a roller coaster ride!", she yelled over the howl of the wind.

"Huh. I guess it is like a roller coaster ride. Except, y'know, more repetitive movements.", he muttered. Hinata turned to him.

"What! I couldn't hear that!", she yelled. Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing!", he yelled back.

..:

A smiling fox kit was appeared to be around 7 walked around the markets of Sunakagure. He had cloaked himself with a Henge, but to be safe, he also wore a cloak to cover his features. A small sniff indicated that he had found what he was looking for. He turned to a merchant and pointed to a small dagger, whiched to be made from a glassy substance.

"You want that? Well, uh.. I can't sell to minor's kid. But hey! I can give you a slingshot! Want tha-", he said, before a hand to his neck and a finger pressed against his heart's area flashed into view.

"Give me the dagger. NOW.", the child uttered, before letting the man go. The man scrambled nervously and grabbed the dagger. The child snatched it and placed some money on the merchants plank, before walking away.

"Hmph. So Ashara-neko was killed and someone stole the scroll he found? Hmph. Well, they're about to find out what happens when you mess with family..", he mutted, twirling the knife in his hand.

(A/N: Summer Break is almost done, and my hiatus is complete! Fanfics shall RESUME! 3 Hope you're not TOO mad. I start High School in a week and a hall but I'll still make chapters.

On the fanfic side, Naruto hasn't made much progress with Hinata. So I'll speed things up in Sunakagure. And a brief moment of awesome cuteness shall be seen with Shyri and Sakura next chapter. So long! Don't do drugs! Be my pal! STAY IN SCHOOL!)


End file.
